


The Past Is Gone But Something Might Be Found

by FanMomMer



Series: Hey, Jealousy [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Season/Series 02, Spoilers, promo spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanMomMer/pseuds/FanMomMer
Summary: So it wasn’t that much of a stretch to go from picturing someone else’s hands on her to accusing her of “rubbing herself all over some smarmy asshole,” but when he saw Lucy freeze, he was about 107% certain he had gone too far.





	The Past Is Gone But Something Might Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't let this sit without giving Wyatt's POV a chance.
> 
> This will make a lot more sense if you read it after reading part 1, _You Might Not Be Let Down ___
> 
> Title from the song Hey, Jealousy

_ Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit.  _

 

The constant refrain in Wyatt’s head as he followed Lucy down the hall and into the hotel suite they were all sharing was doing nothing to ease his anger and frustration. At the situation, at himself, at that asshole -

 

But not at her. He wasn’t actually angry at her. And yet he knew that she thought he was. That she was, rightfully, pretty pissed at him. And he still couldn’t stop himself, make himself pause and take a breath and calm down and  _ explain, damn it. Just explain it to her,  _ the voice in his head was urging him. 

 

How was he supposed to explain, though? What was he going to say to justify his behavior? Lucy was rightly furious with him, and he was definitely just one tiny misstep away from totally blowing whatever burgeoning  _ thing _ was going on between them. He’d taken almost a whole damn month to work up the courage and find the right time to actually tell her how he felt, and now he was about to blow it all to hell because of some play acting with a totally unimportant asshat. 

 

Wyatt was an idiot. An idiot about to potentially cause the implosion of everything he wanted. He needed to  _ do something. _

 

But what? As Lucy threw the door open and stormed into the room ahead of him, Wyatt knew that the entire situation had spiraled out of his control, and he was just going to have to ride it out and see where it landed. Dealing with the wrath of an angry Lucy wasn’t exactly at the top of the very long list of things he’d like to do with her...though she did look startlingly beautiful, in her totally modest gown with her hair ridiculously styled, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving with her anger. Maybe angry Lucy wasn’t actually the worst thing in the world…

 

So when she hurled a “ _ what the hell, Wyatt?”  _ at him, despite knowing,  _ knowing, _ it would get her even more riled up, Wyatt couldn’t seem to stop himself from snarking right back at her. 

 

It wasn’t actually that hard. All he had to do was conjure up the image of that slick, oily piece of shit running his hands down her back to grab her ass -

 

Yeah, okay, he was pretty angry, too. 

 

So it wasn’t that much of a stretch to go from picturing someone else’s hands on her to accusing her of “rubbing herself all over some smarmy asshole,” but when he saw Lucy freeze, he was about 107% certain he had gone too far. 

 

Wyatt had always had a jealous streak. It had gotten him in more trouble than he cared to remember. But he was trying. He was trying to be better - to be worthy of her. He was ready, he knew he was ready. Hell, Rufus knew he was ready, what with flat out telling Wyatt to just admit he was in love with her. 

 

He was ready. But he needed to be enough. 

 

So he watched, warily, as the pieces clicked into place for Lucy. And when she quietly, hesitantly asked him if he was jealous, he knew it was time. Wyatt Logan was not a coward. He was not afraid to approach a situation head on and face whatever the result might be. And so, despite the pounding of his heart and his suddenly clammy hands, Wyatt gave a tiny nod and softly replied to her, truthfully.

 

“Yes, yes I am.”

 

He watched her eyes go wide and her hands ball into fists (to stop herself from reaching for him? Maybe? Or was he suddenly seeing the glass way too full?) but she didn’t say anything. She just stood there, staring at him, clearly at a loss for words - which, for Lucy, was a very, very rare thing, indeed.

 

So Wyatt took a breath, fortifying himself in order to allow himself to be vulnerable, and elaborated. He watched her closely as he told her just how jealous and possessive he could be. He moved closer to her, tentatively, watching for signs that would warn him off. But there were none. If anything, it was the opposite. He knew what to look for. Her breathing sped up, her eyes got just a bit darker. And, yep, her body swayed just a little bit closer to his. His lips quirked of their own accord, and just as the voice in his head told him to  _ kiss her, you idiot,  _ Lucy launched herself at him. 

 

Wyatt would forever be grateful for his reflexes in that moment, because his arms caught her and his mouth opened under hers before his brain even registered what was happening. His brain actually seemed to shut down for a second or two, before powering back up at full capacity and forcing him to act in overdrive. His hands tightened around her back, pressing her impossibly closer to him, and his head slanted in the opposite direction of hers so that it was nothing to deepen the kiss. The first feel of her tongue sliding along his almost made his knees weaken, and the soft brush of her fingers in the hairs on the back of his neck grounded him in the act.

 

The act of  _ kissing Lucy.  _ He was kissing Lucy. 

 

And it was perfect. 

 

He never wanted to stop kissing Lucy. And as he trailed more kisses over her jaw and her neck and tried to figure out the fastest way to get the damned dress off of her, he opened his mouth to tell her he never wanted to stop kissing her, only to be interrupted by Rufus. He felt Lucy tense and begin to pull away, and that just wasn’t acceptable, so he tightened his hold with one hand low on her hip, and yeah he knew it was a possessive move but he’d already admitted that he had jealousy issues and wasn’t the first step admitting you had a problem?

 

As he took her hand and guided Lucy after Rufus, he couldn’t help himself from moving in close behind her, bringing his mouth to the shell of her ear (oh, he was gonna remember that little shiver that went through her for a long, looong time) and promising her that they would finish what they had started back home, somewhere more comfortable.

 

Wyatt Logan had plans. Lots, and lots of plans. And hey, maybe sometimes, a little jealousy wasn’t the worst thing in the world. 


End file.
